Acosador
by Luka-sama
Summary: En ese momento si alguien le dijera a Sasuke que solo las chicas piensan en casarse y tener hijos con alguien que no conocen les diría que están equivocados, aun no conocían a Naruto Uzumaki. El chico que hace meses acosaba a una chica y aun no sabia su nombre, solo sabia que ella iba a ser la futura madre de sus hijos.


_**Naruto no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, espero les guste esta historia que al principio iba a ser otro nalu pero al final salio con una pareja de naruto. **__**raro. **__**lo se.**_

_**espero les saque una sonrisa.**_

**Acosador**

Se podía observar el parque más visitado de todo el pueblo de Konoha. Rodeado de grandes árboles y un hermoso lago en el centro, sus alrededores tenían algunos juegos infantiles y una que otra banca donde los enamorados aprovechaban que era fin de semana para pasar tiempo con sus parejas. Incluso algunos esposos parecían recordar sus días de juventud y caminaban con sus familias alrededor de todo el parque.

Todo normal.

Excepto por dos jóvenes que estaban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, más específicamente uno de ellos que era rubio.

Observo de reojo a todos lados esperando impacientemente antes de volver su vista a su muñeca.

8:28 a.m

Gruño internamente antes de comenzar a mover su pie con impaciencia deseando que el tiempo fuera más rápido.

Su mejor amigo/rival a su lado lo miraba con pena ajena y seguía tomando de su bebida sin entender como había aceptado acompañarlo ese día.

-rápido dattebayo-gruñía el rubio mientras observaba impaciente el reloj del parque.

Sasuke solamente suspiro y para evitar pensar en su estúpido amigo decidió recordar como su mala suerte lo trajo a ese lugar.

Sasuke Uchiha mejor amigo/rival de un hiperactivo Naruto Uzumaki y compañeros de trabajo fue el primero en descubrir lo que desencadenaría una gran variedad de sucesos que inconscientemente terminarían involucrándolo a él mismo.

Al principio pensó que eran alucinaciones suyas cuando Naruto estaba más serio de lo normal, algo dentro suyo le dijo que el dobe debía madurar algún día aunque ya cumpliera sus 23 años de edad.

Existen los milagros, y eso quería creer él.

Pero pronto el dobe no solo estaba más serio de lo normal, incluso pudo jurar ante lo imposible que estaba actuando más idiota que de costumbre, le gruñía a todo el mundo y en ocasiones desaparecía unas horas sin decirle nada a nadie durante más de tres meses.

No era como si a él le importara su comportamiento, pero tener a Sakura a su lado insistiendo que algo le pasaba a su amigo era tan desesperante que tomo la iniciativa de conversar con el idiota de su amigo.

Costo un poco y unos golpes para que él soltara lo que le pasaba.

Su declaración lo dejo por primera vez…sin algo que decirle.

Entro en negación y decidió que debía estar mintiendo.

Por eso no pudo negar acompañarlo al día siguiente y efectivamente pudo asegurar que el dobe estaba ansioso.

No ansioso seria poco, estaba que brillaba y saltaba de felicidad mientras maldecía que la hora no se adelantara.

Él por otra parte seguía viendo por los arbustos esperando que aquella cosa llegara y le demostrara que todo era una equivocación y que su amigo solamente estaba loco.

-ahí esta-dijo con tanta alegría y en voz baja como le permitía no ser descubierto.

Sasuke siguiendo la mirada del rubio volteo a ver.

Se quedó nuevamente mudo a lo que vio.

Hay frente a ellos estaba la chica de la que tanto había hablado Naruto, no era muy alta pero eso no importaba pues realmente era una belleza, largo caballo azulado hasta su cintura y unos grandes ojos perla que parecían brillar, vestía un gran suéter de lana por el frio de otoño. Lamentablemente eso no impedía que mostrara el cuerpo que la chica tenia.

Miro de reojo a Naruto que lo miraba queriendo matarlo si insinuaba algo.

Sonrojado volteo a otro lado sin saber que decir.

-es mona-gruño lo primero que haría no ganar una patada de parte del rubio.

-tsk ella es preciosa teme-le afirmo Naruto antes de voltear a verla.

Porque sí.

Ante ustedes estaba Naruto Uzumaki el chico que en sus años de preparatoria se le declaraba a Sakura delante de todos, el chico más impulsivo del mundo y además quien era un exitoso abogado que trabajaba en la compañía más importante de Konoha quien no podía envidiarle nada a nadie.

Se había enamorado de una chica a la cual no le había dicho ni una sola palabra.

Según lo que le había sacado a la fuerza la había visto un viernes hace más de seis meses y desde entonces sin ser consiente volvía a la misma hora a buscarla para verla, pero al no encontrarla había comenzado a ir a diferentes horas, hasta que por fin dio con el horario de la chica ya que sabía que solo iba los miércoles, viernes a las cinco de la tarde y los fines de semana a las nueve de la mañana.

También sabía que ella llevaba una libreta donde en ocasiones escribía o dibujaba alguna cosa que no había podido observar bien.

Sabía que le gustaban los dulces porque siempre comía alguno durante sus paseos al parque y sabía que era de la ciudad por que la había visto ir a uno de los condominios de la ciudad, también que era una maestra de preescolar de la escuela de Konoha gracias a que había alcanzado a escuchar una conversación que mantuvo con su hermana Hanabi por teléfono.

Sabia muchas cosas de ella y también el horario de sus trabajos, solamente que como él también trabajaba solo podía acomodarse para verla en el parque.

-dobe-lo llamo mientras veía a su amigo intentar tomar una fotografía con su celular.

-si teme-

-esto podría considerarse acoso-

-solo si ella se entera-

-esto es enfermizo-

-claro que no idiota solamente estoy observando a la madre de mis futuros hijos-

En ese momento si alguien le dijera a Sasuke que solo las chicas piensan en casarse y tener hijos con alguien que no conoces les diría que están equivocados, aun no conocían a Naruto Uzumaki.

Ese chico realmente parecía actuar como una chica de quince años que se enamoró a primera vista de alguien a quien lo sigue esperando a declararse, que mágicamente se casen y tengan un perro que se llame toby.

Suspiro pensando en que debería irse en este momento para poder disfrutar del fin de semana con su novia, una gota de sudor corrió con su nuca al imaginarse llegando a su departamento que compartía con la peli rosa y ella le preguntara por Naruto.

Su respuesta le haría ganar un fuerte golpe.

Sabiamente decidió quedarse.

-¿Por qué no le hablas?-pregunto al ver como Naruto solamente la observaba desde lejos.

-no-

-¿Por qué no?-

-eso no te importa-

-¿tiene novio?-

-no hace una semana le dijo a su amiga que no tenía-

-¿hay algo que te detenga?-

El silencio que vino después de la pregunta hizo que Sasuke volteara a ver como el rubio estaba sonrojado a mas no poder.

Alzo una ceja curioso.

Hace años cuando estaba enamorado de su ahora novia, pero aun entonces no lo había visto comportarse de una forma tan ridícula.

-p-pues-

Dios Naruto tartamudeando y sonrojado era indicio de problemas.

-no sabría que decirle-termino con una sonrisa zorruna que le dieron ganas de partir a golpes.

Estaba en un estúpido parque, con frio, en medio de unos arbustos, viendo a una chica sexy (que jamás diría en voz alta cerca de Sakura o Naruto) solamente porque el muy idiota de su amigo no quería ir hablarle y por eso perdía la oportunidad de estar en su departamento, con su chica y disfrutar de un relajante fin de semana después de tanto trabajo.

Con una vena en su frente se puso de pie llamando la atención de varias personas que pasaban.

Naruto se puso pálido viendo como la misteriosa chica volteaba a ver a su dirección algo confundida, apretó los puños dispuesto a matar a su no tan mejor amigo.

Claro que la mirada de enojo de su amigo hizo que se quedara quieto en medio de su escondite.

-jodete dobe acosador de mierda yo me largo-le gruño antes de dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección fuera del parque.

Naruto salió totalmente de su escondite viéndolo con terror y salió persiguiéndolo no sin antes ver como la chica se sonrojaba levemente al verlos a ellos salir del arbusto que estaba frente a ella.

-espera teme-grito el rubio corriendo para alcanzar a su amigo.

Por otra parte Hinata Hyuga el objetivo del acosador rubio solamente suspiro decepcionada viendo en dirección a su cuaderno de dibujo.

En ella se encontraban varios dibujos de un chico rubio, de ojos azules y unos extraños bigotes en su cara.

Hace tiempo que se había dado cuenta que el joven la observaba desde lejos ya que para ser francos, sus escondites eran evidentes y hacia mucho ruido.

Al principio estaba asustada y no sabía qué hacer, pero al ver de reojo como el chico era tan animado y amable con los demás decidió dejarlo pasar y verlo desde lejos.

Realmente creía que el chico era lindo.

Se sonrojo pensando que tal vez se estaba volviendo una acosadora como él.

Algún día esperaba poder hablarle

**Fin**

**espero les haya gustado y les sacara una sonrisa.**

**hasta otra sexys lectores :D**


End file.
